The present disclosure relates to an embroidery frame and to a sewing machine in which the embroidery frame can be mounted.
A sewing machine is known that can perform embroidery sewing on a sewing workpiece that is held in an embroidery frame. In the sewing machine, the embroidery frame is supported by a frame holder of the sewing machine such that it can be mounted and removed. When mounting the embroidery frame in the frame holder, a user holds the embroidery frame such that its front side is tilted slightly upward, then moves left and right arms of the embroidery frame between flat springs and arms on the left and right sides of the frame holder, respectively. Once the user has moved the left and right arms of the embroidery frame to specified mounting positions, the user puts the embroidery frame into a horizontal orientation and causes engaging pins that are provided on the left and right arms of the embroidery frame to engage with engaging holes in the frame holder.